te encontraré
by karellita25
Summary: Había pasado un año desde que Haku y Chihiro se habían visto ,Chihiro recuerda a Haku con nostalgia pero ella sabe que lo encontrara o será Haku quien encuentre a Chihiro .Pero la verdadera pregunta es , si un jabón limpio cae al suelo, que esta sucio ¿el jabón limpia al piso o el suelo ensucia al jabón? (es broma)
1. Capítulo 1

**Holi este es mi nuevo fanfic espero que les guste, también pueden: opinar, aportar para otros capítulos, corregir, etc. Bueno empecemos.**

A Chihiro le quedaban pocos días para ir a la escuela y sus padres decidieron dos días antes matricularla, Chihiro ese mismo día se fue a explorar ya que ella tiene 11 años de edad , pero sus padres le dijeron que tuviera cuidado y que volviera antes de las 7:30 y ella acepto

\- adiós mamá, adiós papá – dijo Chihiro con alegría

\- adiós –dijeron al sonoro los padres de Chihiro

Chihiro recordó al mundo de los espíritus apenas salió de la casa, entonces Chihiro fue yendo por el sendero que antes Chihiro y sus padres habían ido antes. Chihiro se encontraba a la entrada del mundo de los espíritus pero esta estaba bloqueada por piedras enormes a Chihiro le era imposible moverlas o quitarlas, Chihiro se dio por vencida y con una tristeza enorme se fue decepcionada pero ella sabía que algún día volvería a ver a Haku.

Al día siguiente Chihiro se fue a casa de una amiga Hina que quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa, ella y Hina platicaban de los chicos que habían conocido, por supuesto que Chihiro conocía a un solo chico, Hina hablaba de tantos chicos que Chihiro se sorprendió porque ella nada más conocía a Haku.

Y tu Chihiro a cuantos chicos conoces – le dijo Hina mientras la miraba pícaramente

Y- yo solo conozco uno – le dijo Chihiro un poco sonrojada

Hina miraba a Chihiro un poco sonrojada y ella supo que era un chico que le gustaba a Chihiro entonces le pregunto

Enserio Chihiro , como se llama ehhh –dijo Hina muy ansiosa y curiosa por la respuesta de Chihiro

S-se llama Haku –dijo Chihiro temblorosa y a la vez ruborizada, aquel nombre hizo poner la cara roja a Chihiro, mientras Hina veía a Chihiro roja como un tomate ella se preguntaba si una persona se podía poner así de roja, ellas dejaron la conversación ahí porque ya era tarde y Chihiro ya se tenía que irse ellas se despidieron Chihiro sentía un gran alivio porque sentía que Hina iba a sospechar aunque por otro lado se le veía la cara roja como un tomate. Ellas se despidieron y Chihiro se fue caminando a su casa.

¡ya llegue mami! –dijo Chihiro mientras caminaba a la ducha

Después de bañarse, se cambió y bajo a cenar mientras su mamá y su papá veían televisión, Chihiro se preguntaba como serian si Haku estuviera en ese mismo momento, entonces Chihiro recordó la promesa eso le dio más determinación.

Después de comer ella se despidió de sus padres ya antes de acostarse se aseo los dientes y se acostó hasta el otro día.

Al levantarse Chihiro desayuno y decidió irse al parque, ella se encontró con su amiga Lina, Lina era una persona muy amable igual que Chihiro ellas se conocieron desde los cuatro años ellas no eran amigas mejor dicho eran mejores amigas y confidentes ellas se contaban secretos Chihiro se sentía alegre de tener una amiga así. Chihiro le decía "Lin" porque también le recordaba a muy confidente amiga en el mundo de los espíritus la cual recordaba con nostalgia

\- ¡Lin! –grito Chihiro ya que ella se encontraba lejos de Lina, Lina escucho ella vino corriendo a Chihiro lo más que pudo.

\- ¡Chihiro! –grito Lina la cual a la vez corría

Lina y Chihiro se abrasaron porque Chihiro y Lina no se veían por un año aun así ella era su mejor amiga.

Ellas hablaron un rato porque su mamá de Lina la dejo ir al parque por un rato, Lina se fue abrasando a Chihiro y le prometió que iban a hablar mañana, Chihiro acepto la promesa, ella estando en el parque comenzó a mirar el cielo despejando y hermoso que había ese día ella empezó a recordar cuando volaba con Haku ella no pudo soportar las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos, pero ella sabía que iba a volver algún día.

Un chico se le acerco a Chihiro y le pregunto porque estaba llorando y ella nada mas dijo que había recordado algo porque si le hablaba del mundo de los espíritus la tomaría de loca, el chico le dijo si le podía a acompañar a su casa y Chihiro respondió chistosamente

\- nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope –dijo Chihiro chistosamente mientras corría

El chico que la veía creía que se veía linda mientras corría, ella trataba de evitarlo aunque no podía negar que era simpático pero ella lo ignoraba.

Mientras corría ella fue por un sendero que no conocía, ella siguió caminando y ese sendero la llevo a un rio el rio "Kohaku" ella no podía creerlo el rio estaba contaminado ella entonces regreso a su casa como todavía era temprano se alisto llevo todo lo necesario para limpiar el rio , regreso y se puso manos a la obra saco toda la basura del rió , también la suciedad ,ella planto dos árboles de cerezo a los dos lados no se percató y se cayó al rio y cuando salió , salió toda empapada ella tuvo que volver a su casa esta vez se puso un short rosado y un polo gris y se amarro con la cinta que le dio Zeniba esta vez llevo botas para no ensuciarse los pies .

-¡ahora si continuemos! –dijo Chihiro con mucho entusiasmo

A ella le gustaba como quedaba el rió "Kohaku" mientras seguía limpiando el rió, cuando por fin termino vio que las bolsas eran muy pesadas así que ella tuvo que llevarlas una por una, ella se paró a contemplar el rió en todo su esplendor, el rió se veía cristalino incluso venían peces y como el rio era cristalino ella observaba los peces.

-¡wow, que hermoso jamás vi una cosa si de hermosa! –exclamo Chihiro entusiasmada

Ella pensaba en llamar a Haku desde su rió para hablar con él para preguntarle cuando iban a verse pero al llamarlo este plan fallo Chihiro sintió un dolor en el corazón y derramo unas cuantas gotas al ver que fallaba su plan.

Ella se sentó en un banco cercano que se encontraba a pocos metros se sentó y empezó a llorar, pero de pronto escucho la voz de….

 **Hasta aquí lo voy a dejar voy a estar al pendiente de los comentarios, hasta la próxima PD: Desde el capítulo 2 van a ver mucho humor y romance** **.**


	2. cap 2 (juntos)

La voz que la llamaba era de su amiga Lina, ella escucho su voz, inmediatamente salto de la banca del susto, Chihiro se sorprendió de escucharla, entonces Lina dijo:

\- ¡¿Chihiro, donde estás?! –grito Lina a todo pulmón, ya que ella estaba preocupada por Chihiro.

\- ¡Aquí estoy, Lina! –grito Chihiro lo más fuerte que pudo.

Lina busco a Chihiro lo más rápido que pudo, porque ya se estaba anocheciendo y los padres de Chihiro se estaban preocupando, Chihiro también trato de localizar la voz de Lina, finalmente se encontraron en un arroyo.

\- ¡¿Chihiro dónde estabas?! –exclamo Lina en un tono preocupado, porque nadie la había visto desde la tarde.

\- Estaba… haciendo cosas –dijo chihiro riéndose entre dientes.

Lina llevo a Chihiro corriendo a su casa antes de que la regañen, Chihiro llego a su casa y para su alivio no le riñeron, después se acostó hasta el día siguiente.

En la tarde Chihiro se dispuso a regresar al mundo de los espíritus, ella se encontraba otra vez al pie del mundo de los espíritus, pero esta vez no estaba bloqueado por nada, inmediatamente Chihiro cruzo, ella sintió varias emociones combinadas .Chihiro se sintió muy feliz de volver al lugar que una vez fue su hogar, ella vio a la pequeña rana la cual grito:

-¡Ha vuelto, sen ha vuelto! –exclamo la pequeña rana, causando alboroto y revuelo en la casa de baño, inmediatamente salió Lin, Yubaba, Boh, entre otros.

-¡Sen, me alegra que volvieras! –exclamo con mucha alegría Lin, a la vez que abrazaba a Chihiro.

-¡Lin, te extrañe mucho! –Chihiro abrazaba a Lin muy fuerte se puede decir que casi iba a llorar.

-¡Sen, te extrañe mucho! –exclamo Boh, que inmediatamente abrazo a Chihiro con mucha fuerza, Chihiro se puso muy azul y Lin le ordeno a Boh que la soltara o iba a matarla.

-Lo siento, sen –dijo Boh muy triste, no te preocupes dijo Chihiro sonriendo a la vez que tomaba aire.

\- ¿Lin, sabes dónde está Haku? –dijo Chihiro, inmediatamente Lin le respondió a su pregunta pícaramente.

\- seguro se encuentra trabajando, ¿Por qué me preguntas Chihiro, te gusta?

-N-no solo pregunto –dijo Chihiro un poco sonrojada.

Chihiro inmediatamente le pregunto, si un espíritu y un espíritu procrean otro espíritu, y si un espíritu y un humano procrean que pasaría.

\- ya, ya porque preguntas eso Chihiro –dijo Lin molestándola

-¿En qué estás pensando Lin?, es solo curiosidad –dijo Chihiro captando la indirecta de Lin y un poco sonrojada por la pregunta que acaba de hacer.

-Bueno voy a ver a Kamaji y a la bolitas de hollín –dijo Chihiro muy contenta ya animada ella sentía que este mundo era su verdadero hogar .ella se fue a las calderas, Kamaji seguía siendo Kamaji y también vio a las bolitas de hollín, quienes inmediatamente se alegraron de verla nuevamente.

Se fue a ver a Yubaba y le dijo que si le podía dar trabajo, Yubaba rechazo lo que le pedía Chihiro, Chihiro siguió insistiendo pero nada, hasta que hablo con Boh y Boh le dijo a Yubaba que si no le daba el trabajo a Chihiro no la iba a querer más, Yubaba no tuvo más remedio que darle el trabajo a Chihiro.

Chihiro siguió buscando a Haku, ella se paseó por toda la casa de baño, en un momento recuerda que la primera vez que vino desaparecía, pero hablo muy pronto Chihiro comenzaba a desaparecer ella pensó que la primera vez que vino, Haku le había dado una baya, ella corrió hacia Lin lo más rápido que pudo, Lin le dio un pedazo de arroz, con eso Chihiro dejo de desaparecer.

Lin le dio su vestimenta, esta vez a chihiro le quedaba perfectamente no como la primera vez, Chihiro miro al cielo y después se durmió hasta el otro día.

A la mañana siguiente Chihiro se alisto pero antes se fue a dar un paseo, de repente ve a un chico, Chihiro se asombra pues al chico que ve es a Haku, Haku había crecido su pelo creció un poco más de lo usual, inmediatamente Chihiro fue corriendo a Haku lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que Haku no tuvo tiempo de responder.

-Hakuuuuu –dijo Chihiro al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

\- Ehhh Chihiro ¿Eres tú? –dijo Haku mientras Chihiro lo abrazaba

Chihiro y Haku se cayeron al momento que Chihiro lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que Chihiro cayó abajo y Haku encima de Chihiro. Chihiro se sonrojo y Haku amablemente la levanto, Chihiro le explicó a Haku lo que había pasado y Haku lo entendió, Haku tenía planes para ir a buscar a Chihiro, Haku se lo conto, entonces los dos idearon un plan para irse. Después se despidieron de todos a escondidas, todos estaban tristes pero sabían que iban a volver, después pasearon por el parque y llegaron a la casa de Chihiro.

-Mami ya llegue –dijo Chihiro

-Muy bien querida ¿quién es él? –dijo la mamá de Chihiro

-Él es…, Haku, mi amigo –dijo Chihiro un poco nerviosa

-Mami se puede quedar, porque sus padres fallecieron –dijo Chihiro, pero la idea se le fue, entonces Haku dijo:

-Señora mis padres fallecieron, vine a ver a mis tíos pero creo que me perdí –dijo Haku con mucha confianza.

-Tendré que hablar con tu padre, Chihiro, mientras tanto querido toma asiento, Chihiro le puedes servir unas galletas y leche si es que quiere –dijo la mamá de Chihiro amablemente

-si mami –dijo Chihiro con ternura

Chihiro sirvió galletas de Chocolate con una leche tibia, Haku por supuesto lo comió como nunca antes, Chihiro entendió porque lo comía de esa manera ya que en el mundo de lo espíritus no hay esa clase de bocados. Haku le dio las gracias a Chihiro, entonces su madre regreso con su padre de Chihiro, sus padres aceptaron que se quedara como un miembro de la familia, los padres de Chihiro, como Haku no tenía cama, los padres de Chihiro le dijeron que los dos dormirían mientras construyen un cuarto para Haku, los dos aceptaron dormir los dos junto y como eran niños, su mamá y su papá de Chihiro no pensaron nada malo.

A la mañana siguiente los padres de Chihiro se fueron a firmar papeles ´para convertirlo en un miembro más de la familia, firmaron y ese mismo día matricularon a Chihiro y a Haku de paso fueron a comprar todo los uniformes, útiles, cuadernos, etc. Los padres de Chihiro llegaron con una comida deliciosa para todos, Chihiro ya no tenía que estar sola para eso tenía a Haku quien se volvió su mejor amigo y confidente.

A la mañana siguiente Chihiro y Haku se fueron al parque a jugar Chihiro y Haku se sentían dichosos de tenerse el uno al otro, ellos jugaban a la pelota o por supuesto Haku no podía perder aunque tenía sus poderes no lo usaba, porque Chihiro le aconsejo que no use sus poderes delante de las persona (o a menos que quisiera que lo vean extraño).De todas formas Haku era bueno en deportes.

-Haku hay que jugar ajedrez –dijo Chihiro contenta

-ok –dijo Haku feliz por estar con Chihiro

-¡vamos! –dijo Chihiro contenta agarro de la mano a Haku y se fueron corriendo, Haku al tomar la mano de Chihiro se sonroja un poco, finalmente llegan y juegan ajedrez, Chihiro es muy buena pero Haku e gano a Chihiro de una.

-ehhh eso es trampa –dijo Chihiro

-jajajaja –empezó a reír Haku

-¿Qué es tan gracioso señor Nushi? –dijo Chihiro molestándolo y ambos empezaron a reírse

Jugaron toda la tarde y luego se fueron felices, en eso Chihiro conversa con Haku se cuentan chistes, poemas, anécdotas, etc. Llegan a casa de Chihiro, su madre había preparado un banquete de Bienvenida par el nuevo integrante. Todos cenaron y se durmieron hasta el siguiente día.

-Buenas noche –dijo Haku con una dulzura única

-Buenas noches –le susurro Chihiro y ambos se durmieron plácidamente en la cómoda cama de Chihiro.


	3. capitulo 3 (Lina)

A la mañana siguiente, Haku se levantó primero que Chihiro, Chihiro tenía un estante lleno de libros, Haku agarro uno de los libros y empezó a leer, poco después Chihiro se levanta y saluda a Haku.

\- Buenos días Haku –dijo Chihiro alegremente

\- Buenos días Chihiro –le dijo Haku sonriendo y a la vez apartando su mirada de la lectura.

\- Adivina Haku, ¡qué día es mañana! –dijo Chihiro alegre

\- mmmm, no se Chihiro ¿Qué es? –dijo Haku

-¡Mañana es nuestro primer día de clases! –dijo Chihiro exclamando

Haku y Chihiro brincaban de alegría ya que mañana era su primer día de clases en la secundaria, Chihiro tenía una bicicleta para dos personas ya que su escuela estaba lejos. Ellos aprovecharon para salir al parque en la bicicleta para probarla.

-¡Sí! , Haku con esta bicicleta podemos ir a la escuela –dijo Chihiro, accidentalmente Chihiro puso sus manos a los hombros de Haku y le decía:

-¡Despacio Haku, Despacio! –grito Chihiro

Haku bajó la velocidad al instante que Chihiro grito

-¿Chihiro, estas bien? –dijo Haku preocupado

\- No te preocupes Haku, estoy bien –dijo Chihiro dándole una sonrisa

De pronto escucharon una voz de una mujer, Haku no reconoció la voz, pero Chihiro sí.

-Awwwwww –dijo la voz

-¿Lina? –dijo Chihiro

-Chihiro, ¿dónde estabas que no te veía? –dijo Lina

-ohh, eso ¡te presento a mi nuevo amigo! –dijo Chihiro sonriente

\- Haku, te presento a Lina, Lina, te presento a Haku –dijo Chihiro con una sonrisa

\- Hola –dijo Haku saludándola con una sonrisa cálida

-Hola –dijo Lina sonriendo

-Bueno ahora que se conocen, que tal si vamos por un helado, ¿cuál les gusta más? –dijo Chihiro

-A mí el de fresa –dijo Lina

Y tu Haku –dijo Lina

Haku iba a hablar que no sabía que era un helado, porque en el mundo de los espíritus no hay, entonces Chihiro interfirió diciendo:

-ehhh, mejor nos vamos para ver cuál le gusta más a Haku –dijo Chihiro un poco nerviosa.

Haku y Chihiro fueron en la bicicleta, ya que Lina no cabía, ella saco su bicicleta ya que ella vivía cerca, ellos tuvieron una competencia la cual llegaron empates, ya estando allá Haku eligió el helado de chocolate, Chihiro de vainilla y Lina el de fresa.

Ya en la noche se despidieron, pero casualmente Lina estaba matriculada en el mismo colegio, así que mañana se iban a volver a ver , pero de todas formas se despidieron hasta mañana .

Chihiro y Haku se fueron a la casa se bañaron y se cambiaron después bajaron a cenar en el comedor.

-Haku, no fue increíble ¿Este día? –dijo Chihiro

-Sí, Chihiro, también mañana haremos más amigos –dijo Haku

-Sip, pero mientras te tenga a ti todo estará bien –dijo Chihiro con una sonrisa

Haku la miro y le sonrió y le dijo:

-Chihiro, te protegeré pase lo que pase-dijo Haku dulcemente

Chihiro lo abrazo y él también la abrazo, después se dieron cuenta de que la comida se enfriaba y empezaron a comer la deliciosa comida que había preparado la mamá de Chihiro.

Después de comer se fueron a lavar los dientes se pusieron sus pijamas que habían comprado los padres de Chihiro como regalo, y luego se acostaron a la cama calientita de Chihiro.

Haku y Chihiro dormían pero Chihiro tenía algunas dificultades para dormir entonces Chihiro abraza a Haku, eso de alguna u otra forma le daba como una sensación de protección.

Haku al ver esto se voltea y abraza a Chihiro, él le prometió que la protegería y estaría ahí en el momento que ella lo necesite.

 **Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo recuerden que son libres de comentar, aportar, corregir, etc., también le mando un saludo grande a** _Amidstsnow,_ **bueno sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**


	4. capitulo 4 (la canción)

Apenas amaneció, Chihiro y Haku se levantaron a cambiarse muy emocionados ambos se ayudaron a peinarse, ambos desayudaron muy rápido y se fueron en la bicicleta de Chihiro.

Ellos llegaron muy temprano al aula, de pronto vinieron unas chicas de otras aulas para ver a Haku, ellas vieron a Chihiro junto a él .Ellas trataron de alejarla de él, pero antes de hacer su cometido toco la sirena, entonces ellas se despidieron. Chihiro se sintió muy incómoda , pero no le dijo a Haku ,ya en el aula Haku y Chihiro se sentaron uno al frente de otro ,ellos vieron a otros chicos y chicas que no conocían ,de pronto entro un profesor llamado Boris el causo un gran impacto en las chicas, ya que él era muy guapo , joven y muy amigable ,se notaba un sonrojo en cada una de las chicas excepto en Chihiro ,el profesor empezó a dar un examen de entrada a todos los alumnos , después de sonó la sirena para ir al recreo ,Chihiro y Haku conocieron a Hotaru un gran chico amigable y solidario ellos se hicieron inseparables , Hotaru y Haku resaltaban en las chicas ya que ellos eran los más lindos del aula ,pero Haku era el más lindo del colegio, además apreciado por las chicas. Chihiro, Haku y Hotaru se sentaron a un árbol de cerezo a comer.

-Mmmm yo traje: jugo de naranja, una manzana, galletas y un pastel de merengue y tu Haku ¿Que trajiste? –dijo Chihiro

-Yo traje: jugo de durazno, un pastel de Chocolate, un batido y una rebanada de pay de calabaza y tu Hotaru ¿Qué trajiste? –le pregunto Haku

-yo no traje nada –dijo apenado

Chihiro y Haku al oír esto le dieron un poco de lo que tenían, Hotaru muy agradecido les dijo que si lo necesitaran, siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarles .Chihiro y Haku dieron unas sonrisas al oír esto en forma de agradecimiento, después de un momento sonó la sirena avisando la entrada al aula, Haku y Hotaru se fueron primeros antes que Chihiro, de pronto las chicas que la trataban de que ella se aleje de Haku, la miraron de muerte ,pero eso no le importo a Chihiro , incluso les sonrió. Al regresar, el profesor Boris le dio los resultados del examen casi la mayoría había aprobado hasta la nota 18, pero Haku fue el único que había sobresalido .Después todos se fueron a sus casa, al entra a la casa Haku y Chihiro saludaron a Yuko (nombre de la mamá de Chihiro) a Akio (nombre del papá de Chihiro) , luego se fueron a su cuarto descambiarse cada uno por su lado ,luego Chihiro le propuso irse a un lugar, Haku como todavía tenía sus poderes le dijo a Chihiro que podían ir volando pero Chihiro negó esto, porque quería darle una sorpresa a Haku .

Ellos se fueron caminados, Chihiro se fue tarareando, mientras Haku caminaba confuso. En el trascurso de su caminata vieron varios árboles de cerezo, mientras Chihiro pensaba

-Ya estamos muy cerca, jijiji –pensó Chihiro, mientras reía.

De pronto Haku vio un rio muy adornado y con dos árboles de cerezo a los dos lados, Chihiro contenta se echó en uno de los y empezó a cantar:

Una línea es dibujada en el cielo azul,

Por el rastro de vapor de un aeroplano.

Avanzando hacia ninguna parte, continuando por siempre

Como si conociera el mañana.

En mi pecho respiraba suavemente,

Del recuerdo del viento que enfriaba mi mejillas.

Frente al futuro, mis miembros entumecidos

Son liberados por una voz tranquila.

Extraño tanto que podía gritar,

Una vida, una luz del verano, en tus hombros, se mecen los rayos del sol que atraviesan las hojas.

El resto de una bola blanca

Los pétalos que han de ser esparcidos por el viento,

El rio invisible que arrastra a ambos,

Cantando mientras fluye.

Secretos y mentiras y alegrías.

Son los hijos de dios los que crearon este universo.

El corazón inmovilizado frente al futuro,

Algún día, recordará su nombre

Ame tanto que podía gritar,

Una vida, un lugar al que volveré,

Un día de verano que no desaparecerá en mis dedos.

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y hasta la próxima :)**

 **PD: Hotaru = luciérnaga y se escribe así '** **蛍** **'**

 **La canción se llama "Inochi no namae" de Ayaka Hirahaya**


	5. capitulo 5 (rival?)

_Chihiro vio que Haku la estaba viendo cantare, ella se sintió avergonzada, por aquellos ojos esmeralda que la están viendo cálidamente, Chihiro por la vergüenza corrió hasta una cueva, Chihiro se dio cuenta de que en aquella cueva rocosa, vio una sombra escura como la noche y a la vez esta emitía una luz, Chihiro se acercó más, más y más a esa sombra, la sombra se alejaba diciendo arrogantemente a aquella sombra:_

" _Los humanos como tú, no deberían estar aquí" –decía aquella sombra, de pronto la sombra le hizo un corte a Chihiro profundamente, Chihiro sintió su sangre caer poco a poco, mientras tanto Haku, buscaba desesperadamente a Chihiro, Haku olía el rastro de Chihiro, de pronto Haku vio a Chihiro y acelero a donde estaba Chihiro._

" _Haku" –le dijo Chihiro sin aliento_

 _Haku uso sus poderes para sanar a Chihiro, el uso agua para sanar a Chihiro y se convirtió en un dragón y llevo a Chihiro en su espalda, Chihiro sentía la espalda de Haku, ella tuvo las fuerzas de agarrarse a Haku para no caer, ella veía una tarde hermosa e única._

 _Haku entro por la ventana de la habitación de Chihiro color melón, Haku coloco suavemente a Chihiro sobre aquella cama, Chihiro se echó sobre aquel lecho. Haku sintió una culpa por no haber estado con ella en ese momento, pero también sitio ira y maldijo a aquel que hizo esto._

 _VISTA DE CHIHIRO:_

" _Uh, hay alguien ahí_

 _Creo que veo algo, ¡¿es una sombra?! , no lo creo o será un espíritu, para comprobarlo voy a ir a ese lugar .Esto está muy oscuro, oh –hola, ¿eres una sombra no? Ehhh-¿hola?_

" _Los humanos como tú, no deberían estar en este lugar" –me dijo la sombra_

" _Pe-pero entonces porque estás aquí" –le dije_

 _De pronto sentí un dolor punzante en mi abdomen, sentí como mi sangre caía gota por gota, no podía me, sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, me caí inconscientemente, solamente vi a Haku correr y acelerando su velocidad._

 _FIN DE LA VISTA:_

 _Después de aquella tarde, Chihiro se levantó ya sintiéndose un poco mejor, sus ojos marrones, vieron esa noche tan oscura, de pronto sus ojos se plantaron en los ojos verde-esmeralda de Haku._

" _Estas, bien" –le pregunto Haku muy preocupado_

" _Si, muchas gracias" –Chihiro para despedirse le dio un pequeño beso en su nariz a Haku_

 _Chihiro durmió plácidamente pero esa noche sentía mucho frio así que como Haku y Chihiro dormían juntos Chihiro abrazo a Haku eso sí sin ninguna mala intención, a la mañana siguiente Chihiro se levantó ya muy bien, pero se encontró con aquella sorpresa de que Haku se había levantado primero, se cambió y bajo a comer._

" _Hola, Haku" –dijo Chihiro muy entusiasmada ya que hoy tenían Ed. Física, y tanto a Chihiro y a Haku les fascinaba ese curso._

" _Esta vez, yo hice el desayuno" –dijo Haku dándole un jugo de naranja y una tortilla._

" _Desde cuándo, tu sabes cocinar ¿Ehhh? –le dijo Chihiro molestando a Haku_

" _Oh, no te dijeron mamá y papá se fueron por planes de trabajo" –dijo Haku finalmente_

" _mmmm *suspiro*, está bien para mí porque no estoy sola" –dijo Chihiro alegremente_

" _vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde" –dijo Haku y los dos se fueron en la bicicleta hacia el colegio y ahí encontraron a Hotaru hablando con una chica._

" _uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" –dijeron Chihiro y Haku al sonoro molestando a Hotaru, él les explico lo que ocurría pero ellos no se comían el cuento._

" _Chihiro, vio a una chica con los ojos azules, como el mar, con una mirada cálida que se acercaba a Haku, Chihiro sintió un poco de celos, aunque Chihiro no lo quería admitir .La chica, parecía muy coqueta con él, ya que Haku era el más reconocido del colegio .La Chica se llamaba Makoto._

 _Mientras Chihiro pensaba en aquella chica, Chihiro no se percató y se cayó de las escaleras._

" _Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" grito Chihiro, lo cual a los demás les causo risa, Haku ayudo a levantar a Chihiro, Makoto vio esto y con su mirada le declaro la guerra a Chihiro, Chihiro se sentía confundida porque Makoto la miraba así._

 _El profesor "Boris" entro al aula y empezó a explicar su clase, una vez terminada la clase se cambiaban sus uniformes y se ponían los de física, entre todas las mujeres Makoto y Chihiro eran las más bonitas, Haku vio a Chihiro con su ropa de física y le pareció muy linda, se veía muy adorable. Después de eso el profesor elige a Makoto y Hotaru, Haku y Chihiro, Lina y Show y por ultimo Hina y Tanaka._

 _Ellos tienen que recolectar los objetos lo más rápido posible para poder ganar una sorpresa, cada grupo se va por su lado, a Chihiro y a Haku les va muy bien en la búsqueda, mientras que los otros grupos tienen una pequeña dificultad._

" _Ya está todo listo ,Haku" –dice Chihiro brincando, de pronto en una de esas Chihiro se cae y tropieza con Haku, de tal modo que Haku y Chihiro caen uno encima del otro ,Haku en esta acción abraza a Chihiro ,a la vez que se nota un pequeño rubor en los dos ._

" _Estás, bien ¿Haku? –le pregunto Chihiro_

" _Si, no te preocupes Chihiro" –le contesto Haku, dándole una sonrisa a Chihiro entonces los dos empezaron a reírse, mientras caminaban._

 _El profesor quedo asombrado por l búsqueda tan rápida de Chihiro y Haku, ellos se ganaron dos boletos, para irse al lugar donde quisiesen gratis, los dos agradecieron al profesor y esperaron por los demás._


End file.
